1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer networks in general, and in particular to optical computer networks. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing network having an optical network interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, multi-processor systems are employed to solve problems that cannot be solved quickly or efficiently with single processor systems. All processors within a multi-processor system are typically interconnected to each other. Such interconnections are typically accomplished by a network switch connected to each processor that can switch signals from any processor to any other processor.
As the processing speed of processors become faster, the speed that they need to communicate with each other also increases in order to maintain optimum performance in a multi-processor system. The amount of data transferred among processors also increases as the speed of the processor increases. Thus, the network switches tend to become the bottle-neck of a multi-processor system and subsequently limit the overall performance of the multi-processor system.
Further, in some cases, the more processors there are in a multi-processor system, the more wires are needed to connect from processors to a network switch. As a result, the cabling becomes too bulky.
The present disclosure describes an improved data processing network having multi-processors.